1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a magnetic resonance system and an operating method therefore, as well as a control device of a magnetic resonance system and a computer-readable medium encoded with programming instructions, the computer-readable medium being loadable into a control device of a magnetic resonance system to operate the magnetic resonance system in accordance with the operating method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0 850 422 B1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,800, discloses a method for operating a magnetic resonance system of the type having a basic field magnet system that generates a temporally static, spatially homogeneous basic magnetic field in an examination volume of the magnetic resonance system. This magnetic resonance system has at least one radio-frequency system operable to excite nuclear spins in an examination subject in the examination volume to magnetic resonance, and with which magnetic resonance signals excited in the examination subject can be acquired. This magnetic resonance system also has an overlay system that generates overlay fields in the examination volume so that the basic magnetic field and the overlay fields superimpose to form a complete field. The overlay system includes at least one system of the first order and one system of the second order. The system of the first order is fashioned to generate fields that, in a first approximation, exhibit a spatial dependency of the first order, and the system of the second order is fashioned to generate fields that, in a first approximation, exhibit a spatial dependency of the second order. A desired gradient and a correction volume are provided to a control device of the magnetic resonance system, and the control device operates the at least one radio-frequency system with an operating frequency, and the system of the first order and the system of the second order are controlled such that a deviation of the amplitude of the resulting complete field from a desired amplitude defined by the basic magnetic field and the desired gradient exhibits a spatial dependency of the second order and satisfies a predetermined minimum condition within the correction volume.
EP 0 850 422 B1 also discloses a magnetic resonance system that is operable as described above.